i cant believe it
by westport20
Summary: Sam accidentally spills it in front of Freddie. How will Freddie react? Will this turn out good for the both of them? You’ll have to read to find out.


I don't believe it by: westport20

Don't own Icarly so don't sue.

Sam accidentally spills it in front of Freddie. How will Freddie react? Will this turn out good for the both of them? You'll have to read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Carly can't I just tell him?" I begged.

"NO I loved him for years and I don't want you to ruin the only chance I have with him!" Carly said with harshness in her voice, she must really like Freddie.

"But Carly you know he hates me and I just have to tell him just to let the million pounds off my chest." I pleaded but it was no use.

"NO you can tell him when where married until then… stay OUT of my love life!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then Freddie rushed in; I could tell he was blushing a little."

"You love me?" he asked in a quiet squeaky voice.

"Yes Freddie I love you." she said running over and kissing him.

I know what he meant he was talking to _me. _He was asking _me_ if I loved him and the answer was yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Icarly.**

Freddie was watching me the whole Icarly session from "5" to "clear" I could feel eyes on me.

The whole time I was stuttering unable to think strait at times I forgot what I was going to say sometimes I forgot I had anything to way at all! It was because there where 500 million thoughts racing thoughts racing through my head 500 million miles a second! It was crazy! I couldn't have been more tired after Icarly. Answering all those thoughts embarrassing myself on the internet every 3 seconds. after a while I stopped caring that I was now probably the biggest fool on the internet. I'll just blog that I stayed up all night doing homework.

After Icarly I just plopped down on a bean bag chair and fell asleep.

When I woke up I had a strange taste in my mouth it was familiar I thought of everything I hade ever eaten or licked, It took about 5 minutes to figure it out. Freddie. More thoughts.

Did Freddie kiss me?

If he did dose he like me?

Dose he really like Carly?

Should I ask?

I could have gone on forever.

I walked down the stairs counting them as I went along.

23, 24, 25. 25 steps down the stairs. I looked around expecting to see Carly. I checked the kitchen nobody. Spencer's room nobody. Bathroom nobody! It seemed that I was alone until I went to watch TV there on the couch was a sleeping Freddie. Now I'm not sure what I was thinking but I leaned down and kissed him.

"Got ya." I said with a smile. Then the worst thing that I could have imagined happened. He smiled. He was awake.

"See you tomorrow at the groovy at 3?" he said eyes still not open.

I kissed him on the cheek signaling yes. I should have spoken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Groovy smoothie**

At precisely 3 o clock I went into the smoothie shop.

I looked around. When I saw Freddie I went and sat down by him. He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What do you want Sam." he said my voice mockingly I was shocked.

"wha-." I started but was cut off.

"I'm meeting Carly here about now so shove off." he said at this point there were tears welling up in my eyes. He thought I was Carly. He was in love with Carly! "what's wrong Sam sad I'm on a date with Carly?" he said mockingly.

"you asked me out." I said tears rolling down my cheek. I looked up to see a surprised Freddie "you even kissed me in my sleep." I said to him now full of tears. I got up and ran out of the shop the last ting I herd was

"Sam wait!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's house.**

I called Carly and told her every thing . Eventually I herd that he and Carly _where _together but after my call she broke up with him. Word got around school that Freddie was cheating on Carly and now even the most desperate girls wont date him. After a while the whole Icarly show broke up and we all moved away from each other to get away from the fate full memories. last I herd Carly was going to star in a movie but died from cancer and Freddie was in jail. and me? I managed to get a good education and graduate. after that I began a normal life style, but only able to stay with a guy for a week or two. I got a degree in health and became a doctor. and to this day for 27 years I have gone to bushwell and cried at Freddie's door on the day I learned he and Carly where dating.

The end. L

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like my story? Kind of sad at the end… but hay leave comments! This is a first _real story. Some of you might have read I go emo but I thought that one was stupid. _


End file.
